


Boundary

by jack_inaboxx



Series: crack in the glass [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx
Summary: Some things shouldn't be known.
Series: crack in the glass [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774129
Kudos: 1





	Boundary

Everyone knows you don’t give your name to a fae, whether it be a faerie, an elf, a wood-sprite or those nameless things only classified by ‘fae’ for lack of any other. You should _especially_ avoid this last one. 

And yet people still make mistakes, for power or wealth or freedom, torn from that they know with a single slip, a single word. Even fake names are dangerous; for even they hold meaning to you.

So, when you stumbled upon us in the dark, fleeing, though from what even we could not see; we asked your name, and you smiled. 

It was a sad smile, a sly smile, something almost as fey and otherly as ours; and for a moment, just a moment, something stirred behind your eyes, something cunning and angry and very, very old.

(This was the first time in so long that I had felt fear; and I think the only reason He did not was because He was a fool. He did not see.

I saw. And I feared.)

And this is when I realize that I went wrong; it was not something else that stirred behind your eyes, not at all. It was only _yourself_.

You told Him that you would give it, in exchange for immunity to our kind. A steep price, and I wanted to back out, because this was no easy mark that we had thought, but something sharp and cruel and far less kind than we.

But, He is a fool. Was a fool.

So He agreed, laughed, smiled a smile that had many men fall at His feet in thanks; you only smiled back. It was not a real smile. It was not a smile at all.

And you leaned in, and whispered to Him. You whispered a name, but it was not yours; it was not _any_ of yours.

It was mine. 

And the last thing I saw before falling through endless dark in some abyss deep in the earth, was your face. The expression was sorrowful, regretful even, and in some way so were your eyes; but behind them was a cruel sort of unfeeling, and I knew that you, the true you, the one that did not wear a mask of humanity, felt nothing for me. 

And I knew your name, screamed it for the earth to hear as I fell within it; but it was too late for me, and the darkness swallowed my cries, silenced them, for it is as much you as you are it, and it is silent. 

I do not know what happened to you, or what happened to Him; but I suspect, somehow, that He is no more and that you are still out there somewhere, in your dark, with your black heart and blooded hands.

Maybe you regret what you did; maybe your soul bleeds, stained crimson from the lives, the hope you’ve stolen. The light you’ve snuffed out with your darkness.

But somehow… somehow I do not think you do.


End file.
